an adoption by the grande family
by kjobird
Summary: a little girl from india named shanti almost becomes a permanent slave. But ariana grande and her family take her in after she falls out of the truck. ( note: this is all fanfic, it is total coincedence if this really happened.


An adoption by the Grande family

Shanti was the cutest little 5-year-old girl, who worked on the farm picking corn, while her Dad plowed the crops. They did this everyday until one day changed that. In their area of India they didn't have protection. Two guys from a secret slave service shot her father in their hut, but called to Shanti in English, " Come girl" before she could retort one of the men seized her, and tied her with rope thick as can be. They concentrated her into a van and before she knew it she was on a boat and heading for a place called Minnesota.

Shanti was tossed in that boat labeled special shipment. That was when she realized she was going to be sold as a slave. She was indisposed, hypoglycemic, and hypothermic from not being used to the bitterness of the cold. After arriving in Minnesota, she went through a 6-month slave training process where she learned; don't make eye contact with your master, be subservient, and don't say a word about your slavery. When she blundered something she was beaten with a stick or forced to sit out in the snow. She was only supplied one piece of fruit a week, and a slice of bread every day. The worst part was she didn't speak English so she was forced to come to whistles and signs such as a point and a rag meant go clean that. They never even asked her name. Everyday she was beaten, shoved and treated like dirt. After 6 months finally flew by, she was shoved in a box like a miserable cub in a crate, weak and cold, to be delivered to her new master. According to his picture he was rancorous, rapacious, and fibrous. She used all of the little strength she had left to try to break free but it was no use. The destitute child was tied down with rope to an impenetrable stump. Shanti barely had any strength left. She couldn't fight the tears. She started sobbing until she was in a car. The man smacked her with his cane filled with spikes on her cheek making them bleed. She took the one sheet in her box and held it to her bloody face. While Shanti was in the trunk, she was able to peek through tiny holes and saw a sign, but she could not read it because it was in English. It spelled Florida, which by phenomenon had a very cold winter that year with snow. Once they arrived at a gas station, another man took her in his van being careful not to cause a scene, and whispered to her " Keep your trap shut or you get 25 lashes" All she wanted was to leave this despondent prison. Then Shanti remembered that her father taught her to be strong and that God would take care of her. So she kept still and prayed to him for a miracle.

The Lord heard her prayer wanted to spare her. The car hit a stump and the box flew out. The man kept driving not knowing the girl was gone. Her box tumbled in the street until it landed in front of a house. She was trembling in consternation, thinking that this was another slave post. However she didn't know was that this was Ariana Grande's house.

Ariana and Frankie were home for a while during Christmas break. They were sitting on the couch when they heard a wail from outside. Ariana went ahead and looked but all she could see was the box in the ice-cold blizzard. Then she heard a cry, and then it moved. She shouted " Frankie there is something alive in that box!" He brought out a pocketknife and sliced the box. Ariana was filled with benevolence when she saw Shanti there, lanky as a rail, bleak as ice, and sick as can be. Ariana untied her and picked her up in her arms and held her calming her with alleviating shushes and humming to her. Then they brought her inside, away from the hyperborean of the blizzard, fed her some soup, and sat her down on a bed upstairs.

They patted and rubbed her back while she ate her soup and drank her tea. When they discovered she did not speak English, they used a translator app on Frankie's iPhone, to comfort her and communicate with her. Ariana said in the microphone " don't be scared sweetheart we are here to help. My name is Ariana and this is Frankie. What's your name? " Hesitantly she replied in Hindi " my name is Shanti, I come from a Christian village in India". Once she told the whole story, her speech started slurring and she started falling from being so cold. She was so chilled that she couldn't fall asleep. Ariana's mom put a sweltering blanket around her and Ariana sung Shanti a lullaby. She didn't understand the song, but Ariana's gorgeous singing voice lulled her into a trance of sleep. Once Ariana got her to sleep she pulled Frankie aside and said " That slave thing has to stop. We can't just let her or the other kids be sold, she needs help and so do the other kids. He called the police and told them about Shanti. The company was arrested, and the kids went back to their families. Except Shanti. She spoke in her Hindi language to Ariana, " My father was shot by one of my captors and my mom died when I was two. I am an orphan now." Frankie looked to a policewoman who was a fluent Hindi speaker. She translated her words in English. Then their mom came and said, " Well then, Shanti needs a new family" she pretended to think then smiled and asked the woman to translate to Shanti the words " How would you like to be Shanti Grande" The woman said the words to her, and the little girl wiped her tears and jumped in their arms, knowing her dad would want her to have a good family. A new member of the Grande family had arrived.


End file.
